Setsuna's Revenge
by Lerris
Summary: Many shall come for you, yet the key lies in three set in motion by another's hand. A fragment of a prophecy. Original author unknown. Date unknown. Subject unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna's Revenge  
Part I  
by Lerris Smith

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. The plot, of course, is my own with the occasional input from others.

* * *

Author's Notes: This story is complete. The rest will be posted in a few days.

* * *

Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were firm believers in destiny. To them, the joining of their respective schools of martial arts through the marriage of their two youngest children was foreordained and written in the stars, or at the very least on a drink napkin in a bar almost nineteen years ago. It should be noted, that despite their best intentions, they were unable to bring the proof of their commitment with them that day, as they were too busy running away from the establishment's owner who was insisting they pay their tab. 

Of course, as with all dreams, sometimes reality has a way of tossing in the storm clouds to rot the silver lining. In this instance, the inept manner in which their children were introduced probably didn't help matters, but then that is a well known tale and shall not be repeated here. Fate though, can sometimes be a fickle mistress, and sometimes, just sometimes, the inevitable can take a left turn and end someplace quite different than expected, particularly when expectations are perhaps not as widely shared as the aforementioned duo could wish for.

* * *

On the remains of a once tall mountain, Ranma Saotome held Akane Tendo gently as he lifted her out of the waters that had been promised to restore her body to life. He patted the side of her face gently and said, "Akane. Akane. Wake up. Please wake up. Come on, please, please, wake up for me." 

As his panic grew, his words became less and less coherent. The others noticed his ki flare around him in a golden aura but it didn't register to him. Only the cold body he held in his arms registered to him as he continued with, "Come on. Hey, I love you you tomboy, now wake up. Wake up!"

He also failed to notice how he had unconsciously shoved some of his ki it into the unconscious woman's body. Only the relief when she opened her eyes registered to him.

He thought about all of that on the trip back, well all he could remember of it anyway. He had been a little incoherent with fear at the time, but he did remember telling her that he loved her, although he prayed no one else did, for while it was true, he had realized it to be the kind of love that he had for Ukyo, Shampoo, Kasumi, and even Nabiki. Well in the later's case the feeling usually never lasted more than a week, yet the bottom line was he was fairly sure that none of it was the stuff marriages were supposed to be based on.

Then of course there were the words that he kept trying to put out of his mind. "Many shall come for you, yet the key lies in three set in motion by another's hand." He forced his thoughts away from that particular subject. That particular stray thought had almost cost him in the last battle, and he would know soon enough, or perhaps too soon. It was odd to be both eager and apprehensive about something at the same time.

Akane had been pretty quiet on the way back. She was friendly, but mostly quiet and kept to herself more often than not, when people were trying to ask her questions. Of course, Ryoga had gotten lost early on, and Ranma, himself seemed no more talkative.

Shampoo and Ukyo noticed, and were more than a bit worried about how distant Ranma was on the way back to Nerima. They had had little money and had elected to walk much of the way until they could get to a train and then a boat and then likely another train.

One night, Shampoo asked Ukyo, "Why Airen always look up at stars? Shampoo here, and well spatula girl and kitchen destroyer. Stars be no that fun."

Ukyo sighed and said, "I don't know sugar. I just don't know. I asked him once, but he pretended not to hear." Shampoo grimaced slightly. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling.

One night, when the moon was but a tiny sliver in the sky, a bright violet flash could be seen almost right over them. It looked a bit like the flash from lightning, yet they could see no lightning, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Ranma noticed it though, and it brought a somber smile to his face before he yawned and went into his tent for sleep. Shampoo thought it must be a good omen. After all, her airen had smiled. She would try to wake him up in the morning and then perhaps he would smile again.

A wedding came. A beauteous Akane Tendo had made everything seem right for a fleeting moment. The promise of being normal had reinforced that, yet the effect was short lived. Normality slipped down the gut of a troll. Tempers and bombs flared, and the wedding ran away in defeat. Time passed. History unfolded, yet little else changed, but then this is the beginning of the story.

* * *

Setsuna threw a pillow at the wall. Would they never learn to keep it down? For the tenth time this month she considered getting her own place. Anything to stop putting up with that, but no, the best way to insure the creation of Crystal Tokyo was to stay right here and suffer. Those two were insatiable and they didn't even have the common courtesy not to flaunt it! She threw the other pillow and then instantly regretted it, since she would have to get up and get it. 

Just when she was sure the worst was over, the crescendo began again. Setsuna shrieked as she pulled her staff out of the air and opened a portal to the gates of time. She entered the gate in her nightgown. As her feet touched down on the ancient marble, she began to finally relax in the blissful silence possible when you are on a completely different planet from the ones that are tormenting you.

She took several deep breaths as she considered the problem. They were fresh out of enemies, so there was no respite there. If she dated a guy, that wouldn't wipe the smug grin off their faces. The same for any of the inners really, or pretty much any woman she might find. Kami-sama knows she had dated enough ordinary people over the years to know how boring they were, but the fact remained that she just could not or rather would not let them keep that all superior smirk on their faces.

It was fortunate that the eternal gate had a search routine that would make the guys who run Google weep with envy. She entered her search parameters and waited. A few minutes later a three dimensional representation zoomed in on a cute red head that was lying in a storm drain. Setsuna said, "Ah hell. Not him. Anyone but him."

She looked at the readout and its confirmation that Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu was the only guy that fit her search criterion. With a sigh, Setsuna started making plans, while dreaming of the day she could snuggle up behind Ranma as he cooked breakfast and watch out of the corner of her eye as she saw Michuru and Haruka's surprise. Oh yes, it was going to be a lot of work, but then the payoff should be worth it.

Setsuna didn't notice her half crazed expression as she plotted and schemed. She did, however, seem to be enjoying herself.

* * *

Ranma walked quietly back through the gates to the Tendo property. Akane was a bit touchy today, which Ranma almost understood, emphasis on the almost. Once or twice his curse had been locked a touch too long, after all. Not that the one thing necessarily led to Akane's sour mood. No, Kasumi's description was still the most apt. She was a sweet girl, but she was also a violent maniac. That was Akane. 

Now, if only she was a sweet girl a bit more often, although not too often mind you. He had no intention of getting married anytime soon. Almost a year and a half living here had made that one goal almost as important as the art. No sir, not even a startlingly accurate prophecy about his future would change that, although that prophecy was more than a little troubling, especially today. He remembered, "for it is the last of the three that shall claim your heart for she is also the first and she sees the truth," before continuing on.

He listened to the sounds of breaking bricks and altered his course slightly to avoid the dojo and enter the kitchen area. There Kasumi was just finishing washing the dishes. Without a word, he glanced around and then quickly helped her dry and put them away. After they finished, Kasumi took a pot of hot water off the stove and put tea bags in two cups, before pouring hot water in each and handing one to Ranma.

Ranma dipped the tea bag several times before tossing it in the waste basket just as Kasumi added her own. They sat down and drank their tea quietly. Kasumi was more than a little amazed at her own accomplishment, well accomplishment was perhaps too strong a word, yet she thought it impressive.

Over the course of the time he had been here she had managed to teach him to be polite, although he only applied those skills when she was the only one present. Of course, the others truly had not changed a great deal, which was a shame really. Oh well, it was time for her to get ready for her date with Dr. Tofu.

As she left for her room to change she said, "Aren't you going to go see what Akane is doing?" Ranma looked up at her as if pondering the question. He then took another sip of tea as Kasumi decided that was his answer and continued on her way.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and Ranma glanced at the clock on the wall before resisting the temptation to answer the door. He drank another sip of tea. There was little left in the cup, but he was torn between rushing to meet, and possibly defeat, the moment and enjoying it. He chose the later as he heard Kasumi answer the door.

After a about a minute, he heard Kasumi's soft voice call, "Ranma-kun, you have a visitor." It took him a moment to notice the slight stress in Kasumi's voice, so good was she at masking it. He downed the last bit of tea and headed to meet his destiny, and dang destiny for being so annoyingly punctual.

Standing in the living room with a small amused smile on her face, was a stunning green haired, red eyed young woman wearing a thin white blouse, black belt, and dark blue pants. She held a slim briefcase at her side. Ranma thought that she was perhaps just a little older than Kasumi, and for some reason she seemed a bit familiar.

She said sweetly, "Hello Ranma-kun."

A chill went down Ranma's spine. He had sort of been expecting it, but the part of his mind dedicated to fiancée radar was signaling a four, no make that five alarm fire. He gave his best clueless smile and said in an oddly loud voice, "Hello, would you be here from the adopt a pig foundation to pick up little P-chan?" He had been saving that line.

Kasumi was fighting hard to hold onto her serene smile, yet the upturned corners of her mouth were trying to betray her. Setsuna, herself, was puzzled for a moment and seemed to be on the verge of speaking, when she heard a, "Ranma! How dare you try to get rid of my P-chan!"

Kasumi resorted to covering her mouth with her right hand as she looked around, as if wondering if there was any dust she had yet to slay. She noted that Ranma's acting had improved after all this time. She could almost believe he was genuinely afraid of the glowing mallet, but not quite. She reached behind her to open the front door and a few seconds later she saw a glimpse of Ranma's smirk as he was shot though and out the door at an angle that she thought would land him in Furinken's pool, well if the wind was right. Yes, the last talk with her dear little sister had done a world of good, although it helped that Ranma made sure to stand in front of the door. After all, there was no substitute for planning. This kind of thing had saved them almost five hundred dollars in construction fees this month alone.

Setsuna too saw his not quite adequately concealed grin and congratulated him mentally. Perhaps her prep work had not quite been enough. Then again, the game was more fun when the prey was lively. She set down her briefcase and flipped it open as she handed a stack of papers to Kasumi. She then said, "I believe you will find everything legal and in order. I of course have many extra copies. I will be back tomorrow to pick up my husband. Please make sure he is ready then." With that, she briskly exited the house, leaving behind a bemused Kasumi Tendo and a fuming Akane Tendo.

Setsuna walked around the block into the alley before summoning her staff with a casual gesture and opening a portal back to her study. She walked through and dismissed her staff before taking a seat in her slender black leather chair.

She was still a bit surprised that she had been able to change something like who Genma borrowed money from to build Nodoka's house, without changing much of anything else in history. Originally Genma had used money borrowed from Nodoka's mother, but then, only a minor change was required for him to lose that money.

She doubted Nodoka ever noticed she had signed the papers, although she briefly wondered how Genma had gotten her to do so, but it didn't really matter. It was ironic that with the changes, the pressure Genma put on Ranma to get married made more sense, but then, what was one more arranged marriage in the grand scheme of things, to Genma Saotome anyway?

Of course, her other bit of meddling was just as important, if not more so. It had taken her an hour just to work out her lines. The time of her meddling was about a day after they had gotten blessed by Jusenkyo's touch and met the Amazons. She smiled as she remembered seeing the red head's face behind the disguise field generated by the spare disguise pen. At that point, she thought, that if someone had invented a brand new religion on the spot, they would have found a convert in her, well as long as it included rewarding the fateful by healing them of afflictions or some such.

It had been a bit of work to create the fake accident where the wheel broke off on cue on the horse and carriage she borrowed, but sure enough Ranma dashed to rescue the 'old lady' from being horribly injured in that 'accident.'

* * *

In passable Japanese, the old lady asked in a gravely voice, "Japanese are you?" Ranma-chan nodded and she continued with, "I thank you for ye assistance and would ask that you allow me to reward you." She watched their eyes light up as she continued with, "Come to my house and I shall tell your fortunes." She smirked inwardly at the sudden disappointment on their faces before continuing in a hopeful, yet still gravely tone, "Perhaps I could even get you two some food. It's the least I can do for you saving my life and all." Their eager grins came back full force. 

The trip back to the house she had borrowed took about twenty minutes, with Genma making Ranma hold up the side of the carriage without the wheel while he and the disguised Setsuna rode in it. He called it strength training.

Setsuna knew that she herself couldn't do it, at least not without calling her powers. That made it all the more impressive in her book, particularly when she had only been a girl for a day.

They gobbled down the food she had provided like starving men, although she knew for a fact that they had eat yesterday. That was when Ranma had acquired the interest of the Amazons after all. Fortunately, neither noticed the extra bit she added to Ranma's drink. She had considered adding something to Genma's as well, but simply providing plenty of sake seemed to be doing the job. The additive to Ranma's drink was something rare and precious that she had very little of. Given that the plant it was made from had been extinct for several thousand years, it was unlikely she would ever be able to get more.

After Ranma finished his food, and drank all of her special tea, Setsuna directed her into the little room she had setup to tell his fortune, while Genma remained behind to sleep off the food and sake he consumed.

Ranma seemed a bit spooked as he entered the little room and hesitantly sat down at the circular bench that surrounded the well worn round lacquered table. The disguised Setsuna said in a gravely voice, "Relax. You be safe here."

Ranma-chan tried to relax, but after finding out that magical gender bending curses were real, anything else that was mystical was more than enough to put her on edge. Setsuna sighed, apparently disappointed in Ranma-chan's apprehension.

Ranma watched as the old woman stared into the crystal ball. After a few minutes she seemed to be aglow with a soft violet light.

Ranma-chan glanced back at the exit in the dim light, noting its location as she started to speak. Her voice started out rough and raspy with age as before, but melted into a clearer, younger voice. It was almost as if someone else entirely was speaking as she said:

"Many shall come for you, yet the key lies in three set in motion by another's hand. The first to appear will smile for what she sees. The second will smile for what she wishes to see, but it is the last of the three that shall claim your heart for she is also the first and she sees the truth."

"Before the last appears, you shall face your worst fear three times. Should you prevail against your fears the heavens will celebrate your victory on the night of the new moon that follows, yet for the third they shall remain silent, for it shall be as salt. Fear not though, the heavens will not forsake you, for in their time they will celebrate once more, and that time shall herald the arrival of the last who was first, and she shall win your heart."

Setsuna congratulated herself on her acting skills after the pair left. Everything went off without a hitch, and thanks to the additive, Ranma would remember that prophecy word for word for years, just as she intended.

* * *

Back in the present, Ranma recalled those words as he sailed through the sky. They fit. The three that were referred to as being his father's messes were Akane, who smiled at what she saw, right up until she saw him as a guy anyway. Next was Ukyo, who was always smiling and dreaming of him serving Okonomiyaki. As to the third, well he thought that she was the one that just arrived, and of course Shampoo was, in a way, his own fault. 

He had also faced his fears three times. He had been locked, frozen as a girl forever, but had beat Herb, and the next new moon sure enough the sky flashed with a violet light. He had beat Saffron, but almost lost someone he cared about that day. Saffron's defeat was also followed by the violet flash of light on the new moon.

His final fear he supposed was probably either how crappy his life would be after marrying Akane, or perhaps it was fear of commitment or something. Either way, he had faced that fear and came through it in one piece at the failed wedding, although the dojo hadn't been so lucky and had required extensive repairs.

There was also no flash of violet on the new moon that followed that mess, yet now several months later there was one, and a new girl shows up at the door, just like clockwork. It had to be her, the one foretold. He still wasn't too sure about this destiny stuff though, but it did look like fate may have him this time. Of course, fate was sure about one thing. Ranma was changing gender in three seconds, now two seconds, now one, as he splashed down right in the middle of Furinkan high school's pool.

* * *

Ranma-chan walked home slowly, not really paying attention to where she was going. The weather was nice, and she was in no hurry. To say that home was her destination wasn't precisely true, but she did start off going that direction before making a random right turn where she was supposed to turn left. 

She walked aimlessly until she spotted Dr. Tofu's little clinic and saw him outside sweeping the sidewalk.

"Hey Ranma," called the doctor.

"Hey doc."

"You look preoccupied with something," prompted Dr. Tofu as he sat down on the steps outside.

"Ya, I was just thinking about things. Well, you know that every now and then a new woman my dad conned shows up?" Ranma sat down a few feet away with her back to the building.

"Oh, did another one come by?" asked Dr. Tofu out of curiosity.

"Ya, but this one is different, I think."

Dr. Tofu said, "How so?" Ranma had definitely perked his curiosity. He gave the strange boy girl almost free medical care from time to time, mostly just for the chance to help him out and see what crazy stuff he was involved in. Dr. Tofu listened as Ranma told him about the prophecy, what she had figured out, and how she guessed the new one was the one in the prophecy.

He thought it all quite strange, but then he had never heard of anyone living see a prophecy so detailed come true. They were usually vague enough that one could interpret them as coming true regardless of what happened. He wondered for a moment if it could be a setup, but that seemed so unlikely as to be absurd. He said, "So, you are pondering what to do about it, whether to see where it leads, or to try to get rid of her like the others?"

"Yah."

Dr. Tofu noted that Ranma seemed unenthused by the prospects, and he thought he knew why. He explained what he thought he figured out and gave her some small advice. As Ranma-chan left on her journey to the Tendo's Dr. Tofu noticed a spring in her step that hadn't been there before. He supposed that some things just needed a fresh perspective to understand.

* * *

Ranma-chan whistled a merry tune as she slipped through the side door into the kitchen and greeted Kasumi with a smile and a finger to her lips indicating her wish not to be noticed just yet. Kasumi looked at her questioningly but remained quiet. 

Ranma then picked up the tea kettle from the stove, tipped it over her head, and rejoined the male gender. With an economy of motion he then wiped his face with a towel, refilled, and then finally replaced the kettle on the stove. He did this almost completely silently save the appreciative glance he gave Kasumi for always keeping a kettle handy.

As he was placing the kettle on the stove, shouts could be heard from the living room.

"What the heck is this Saotome? You! You sold your son to another woman, again!"

"Hey Tendo. It was a long time ago, and I needed the money. Don't worry it will work out. The boy will do his duty and marry your Akane."

"I beg to differ," came Nabiki's voice, "These papers look legal and they were filed well before your supposed promise to join the schools. Simply put, if Ranma marries Akane then we would be a party to the breach of contract and she could take us for every dime we own. We would end up penniless and on the street."

"I am not marrying that pervert anyway!" screamed the youngest Tendo, yet her words lacked as much force at they once had. Kasumi frowned slightly in response before Ranma opened the door and walked into the living room silently before stating in a loud, yet not yelling voice, "I'm going."

"Boy. You are staying right here and marrying Akane. You have no say in the matter. The minister will be here shortly."

All eyes turned to Ranma as he said simply, "No." in the same calm, clear, and carrying voice as before. Akane looked like someone had punched her in the gut yet she didn't say anything. Nabiki broke into the silence with, "Why Saotome?"

He said in an almost whimsical tone, "Why not?"

Nabiki blinked. The others blinked. Full blown rants were in the stages of formation, yet Nabiki beat them all to it when she said, "Oh. Good point."

Soun's head swiveled, almost more than should be humanly possible, as he gasped out, "Good point? Good Point! What pray tell is so good about it daughter?"

Nabiki was completely unphased by her father's near shrieking panic. She responding in an oft hand tone, "Well, if he marries Akane it destroys our lives and probably ends with us living on the street. Besides, if they had wanted it that badly the last wedding would have happened. Now, if he goes with the new one, well her family was the first one his father sold him too, apparently, and she was attractive and such right?."

Kasumi nodded and Nabiki continued with, "Perhaps it will work out, and if not, well he doesn't really lose anything by giving it a try, and its not as if anyone is holding a gun to his head," other than his father, she added silently, but then she didn't think Genma would go that far.

Of course, she mused internally, she had helped insure the destruction of the last wedding. That had turned out highly profitable in the end. At least after she sold the wedding presents and collected on damages. It had even saved her sister from potentially marrying when she wasn't really ready, which was a bonus in her book.

They all boggled at her, and then at Ranma who had nodded during the end and said casually, "Ya, thats about it. If you know where I'm supposed to go, I'll get my stuff and get going." Dr. Tofu had put it into perspective for him, but then he thought incriminating the doctor would not be a kind thing to do. He tried to remain casual, but it was difficult, especially when Akane ran off to her room in tears.

"Boy," Genma said in a low dangerous tone, "You will marry Akane when the priest comes." Nabiki stepped back towards the kitchen where Kasumi was watching. Ranma said, "No," and Genma simply disappeared.

Ranma's arms shot out in an Amaguriken, followed up with a sweep kick and then spinning on the other foot before punching downward hard into apparent nothingness, yet the nothingness made a loud whack sound before the floor gave way and the nothingness resolved into Genma's unconscious form.

Ranma said softly , "Someone better call the doc. I couldn't gauge my hits too well when he did that."

Soun just stood there agape. Sure the boy practiced incessantly and he had fought that phoenix king, that musk prince, and all those others while Genma had mostly just sat around, except for the morning spars, but to be able to beat Genma's sealed moves, and for Genma to even use them. It was insane.

Nabiki looked at Ranma with a touch more respect, and perhaps a bit of fear as Kasumi called the doctor. She walked over, handed the papers to him, and said, "Its all in there. Um, good luck Saotome." She would miss him she realized, and not just for his profitability.

He replied, "Ya, you too Nabs," as he took the papers from her. He glanced at the papers as he headed upstairs. He had been lucky, very lucky that Genma had attacked in rage, effectively negating much of the Umisenken's potential. That skill had been sealed for a reason.

As Ranma got to the top of the stairs, he stared at the little duck on Akane's door for a moment, before heading to the room he and his father shared. He still had little in the way of possessions and had kept most of it in his pack as a matter of habit. It only took a few minutes to pack the rest and be back out the door and again and staring at the duck. He knocked softly and heard a, "Who is it?" in a bitter voice.

He said softly, "It's me, Ranma. Can I come in for a bit?"

Nothing happened for almost a minute, and then the door opened to a teary eyed Akane who motioned him inside.

"I just wanted to, you know say goodbye."

Akane glared at him, but did not comment.

He glared back and said, "Hey, its not as if you really wanted to marry me right?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know," she said in frustration, "but that's not it."

Ranma paused for a moment as he searched for something to say. Finally he said, "Hey, you know about..."

Akane gave him a, "How stupid do you think I am?" look before saying, "Ya, I guessed it a long time ago, but I, for one, can act." Ranma looked a bit skeptical, but she continued with, "Hey, I'll have you know I made a very good Romeo and Juliet." She placed emphasis on the, "and Juliet," before continuing in a more normal tone, yet it almost seemed to be filled with a sort of forced patience as she said, "And no he never tried to take advantage of me. Of course, the little pervert also never really tried to tell me either, and if you're wondering, the few times he actually managed not to get lost, he slept in the middle drawer on the bottom. She silently added an, "except for the first time," to her thoughts, but then she had only thought him a pig then.

Ranma pulled open the drawer and sure enough there was a little blanket folded up and even one side bunched up like a pillow. It even smelled faintly of pig. He asked, "Um why?"

"I felt sorry for the poor sap okay? He was also useful in keeping our dad's from pushing us together."

"Oh."

"You? Why didn't you just outright and tell me, not that you didn't do everything else."

"I promised. Well I suppose I really gave the promise to that one dog I dragged in that night long ago, but I meant it for Ryoga so..."

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"As my sister would say, you are an idiot."

"Gee thanks."

"Don't mention it. Well, ah heck just go."

Ranma nodded and quietly walked out the door, and after a brief goodbye to a stunned Soun he came up to where the doctor was examining Kasumi with his eyes. He set his pack to the side, placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, and said, "Hey doc?"

Dr. Tofu blinked and turned. "Oh, Ranma. Don't worry about your dad. He has four broken ribs, a half dozen cracked, and a minor concussion, but he will recover. Of course he won't be able to do martial arts for a couple months."

Ranma nodded, relieved that he was alright, but in some ways relieved that he was not too alright. He said, "Thanks doc. I owe ya," before bowing formally to Kasumi, who embraced him in a warm hug. He then turned back to the doc and said, "Now, get back to what you too were doing. She might not wait forever, you know doc."

"Ranma!" screeched a blushing Kasumi who looked at an equally blushing Ono Tofu as Ranma made his way out the door. As he walked away from the Tendo home, he did not notice the two young women who stared out different upstairs windows with fond expressions on their faces. The one continued to stare until he was beyond view, while the other glanced down to a check that was in her hands along with a note. She had been rather surprised when one of her assistants brought her the packet of information. It was an obvious bribe of course, and equally obviously it had been deliberately kept separate from what had been given her sister.

"Dear Ms. Nabiki Tendo. I have investigated and understand the complexity of the situation. This letter contains information on full tuition scholarships for Akane, yourself, and Kasumi. You may use them at any school you wish, provided it is accredited, you can get in, and maintain satisfactory grades."

"The fifty thousand yen check is to help in the short term. While I know that only about a one third of the money you made from running bets on Ranma's fights and such went to your household's expenses, this should help with things in the short term. " Nabiki was still more than a bit awed at how professional this person was. She would have to meet her someday.

Of course, the money really wasn't that much as these things go, but the scholarships were a dream come true, if they were real. She doubted they paid anything beyond tuition, but just getting that paid for would be enough, especially if she was careful with the other money she had saved.

Of course, there was the chance that the scholarships and such would be pulled if Ranma didn't marry this Setsuna person, but she hoped that wasn't the case. The real problem was avoiding having her father and that fat fool accuse her of selling out. Of course, she mused, the scholarships appeared to be in some other companies name so there was really no need for anyone to ever find out their true source. The news of their good fortune could wait, but verifying the authenticity was something she wanted to do now. With that, she put the papers back into the nondescript folder and walked out of the house to begin some inquires.

A few minutes later a priest knocked on the Tendo door. Kasumi answered it with her practiced smile and said, "Won't you come in? I'm sorry but the wedding has been called off, but the least I can do is get you some tea and something to eat to thank you for coming."

The priest came in, and noted the hole in the floor and the bandaged form of Ranma's father, who was pretty much being ignored at this point. He put it out of his mind as something he really didn't want to know about as he let Kasumi lead him into the kitchen.

* * *

Setsuna breathed a small sigh, as another bit of her prep work looked to be paying off. Nabiki was, if anything, practical. She was also the kind of person she would have considered insuring a scholarship for regardless. That kind of drive and wit was often an asset, provided she avoided joining the Yakuza, which was still a possibility, but with her newest change the odds on that dropped from thirty seven percent to twelve percent. Kasumi, herself, stood a good chance of becoming a successful nurse or doctor, although it was pot luck whether or not her and good doctor would work out or not. 

Akane well, Akane was hard to predict. About half the time lines had her living a perfectly normal life, with a normal husband, who incidentally always made all the meals. She seemed happy in those time lines and often taught the art, albeit never at Ranma's level. The rest of the time lines were varied. She married Ryoga in a few, and once it even worked out. She died young giving birth to a baby girl in one. She saved the Senshi at a pivotal moment in another, and in a variation of that one, died in the process. In a few, Ranma ran back to her or one of the others.

She didn't look at them all. For now, it was enough to know that Ranma hardly ever appeared in any of her searches. The time gates had a deliberate blind spot to the life of its guardian and those directly involved in its guardian's life. It was a protection of sorts, so that even if the gates were to be overtaken, they could never be used against their guardian, or at least that was how it was explained to her. She personally thought Serenity had ordered that limitation along with many of the others to help prevent abuse.

Untraceable scholarship offers that just happen to fit Shampoo and Ukyo had also been sent out. It was possible that Nabiki would fill them in on where they were likely from, but she doubted it, as doing so would only endanger her own.

She stepped through a portal back to her bedroom and immediately glared at the wall where the distracting sounds were coming from, again. Resolve firmed, she walked into her study, sat down at her desk, logged into her laptop and brought up the security camera for the ice cream parlor, just in case Ranma had decided to follow the directions in the letter already.

The screen showed Ranma sitting on a bench near the parlor. He kept turning to look through the window of the parlor. She zoomed in a bit, and was, for once thankful for all the back doors governments tended to put in these things. A few seconds later, she laughed as she realized what he was doing. He wasn't looking for her so much as trying to read the menu.

She walked over to their room and knocked on the door of the noisy pair before waiting all of about thirty seconds for them to get presentable. She then walked in and grinned her best irritating secret smile.

"Yes, Setsuna? You wanted something," declared Michuru archly.

Setsuna smiled and said cryptically, "Yes, if you see a short attractive red haired young woman around in the next few months, don't worry about it."

"Red head," inquired Haruka, who immediately got elbowed by Michuru.

Setsuna grinned and said, "Well, you can go back to whatever. I have some things to do."

* * *

About a minute later, she very quietly walked up beside Ranma and sat down when his face was again turned to stare at the window. She then leaned over and said in a silky voice, "See anything good?" 

Ranma jumped about five feet up in the air and said, "Don't do that!" to which Setsuna could only laugh. He then looked around and sat back and said, "How did you do that anyway?"

"Guess," she said with amusement.

"Okay, okay. I should of known that anyone pop schemed would know something about the art."

"Yes," she said cryptically. Then seeing his frustration she said, "Shall we go get a closer look at the menu?"

"Um." Ranma scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an excuse. She didn't know about the curse, or he would have just changed. While he was pondering, he felt a tug on his wrist and before he knew it they were through the door and seated at a small booth.

It was a tiny place with only two people working, one of which had a small nameplate with the word manager on it. He came by and gave Setsuna a frosty glare which she returned with a winning smile before he said, "Can I take your orders please?"

Setsuna fished a coupon out of her pocket and handed it to him. He said, "Ah, you want the all you can eat ice cream special for two. Well coming right up." Setsuna hadn't missed his annoyance at seeing her, nor how it had intensified when he thought he was out of sight. Perhaps he was still mad about the last time she had brought Usagi and the gang in and did the same thing. Ah well, if he had only been polite about it last time, rather than embarrassing her by accusing Usagi of abusing the all you can eat special. The princess had been in tears after that. Now, it was payback time. She giggled and hoped that Ranma would set a new record.

Ranma got a little nervous when she giggled. It reminded him eerily of Kodachi, yet she had a gleam in her eyes that reminded him a little bit of Nabiki. He said awkwardly, "So you are Setsuna. So, um, what did my pop do this time?" He had read the papers. The only one that mattered was the contract where Genma borrowed money to build his mother's home, with himself promised to marry the first born daughter of the Meio family, one Setsuna Meio, should his pop default on the loan.

In an offhand manner she said, "I really don't know anything more than you do, except my father wanted me to pursue the marriage contract. Maybe he sensed your potential. At any rate, when I learned about your other fiancées I waited awhile, but since you never chose I decided it was past time to honor my father's wishes."

Ranma nodded. It made perfect sense to him. The ice cream arrived after that and just kept arriving. After Ranma's eighth helping, and after she had heard a bit of his life story, and told some edited bits of her own, she decided to have mercy on the owner and suggested they get going.

There was a cool breeze as they walked to Setsuna's home. As they approached her house she said, "I live with a few others in a big house, so, well I've heard about some of your fights, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone where you will be."

Ranma said okay in a hesitant tone.

"It is just that Michuru and Haruka have a daughter in junior high, and I would not want her endangered." Her voice got more serious as she said, "If anyone endangered her, I would finish it."

Ranma nodded. There was a coldness to her when she said that, that made him believe her. He had no idea how she would finish it, but he very much feared that she would do exactly that.

Time passed, and while it was a large house, all the rooms were already in use, so Ranma, at Setsuna's insistence slept in a futon made up in her study. In fairness, it was a very expensive futon that was almost as comfortable as a full bed. He got to know Setsuna, Michuru, Haruka, and Hotaru-chan and grew to like them almost as if they were his family.

Despite Setsuna's increasing temptations to just get him drunk and seduce him, she never acted on her temptation. Well, she had gone to her wine cellar once via a portal, but the wine got consumed during the course of ordinary meals rather than how she originally intended.

She did, however, watch, listen, and learn. She watched as he showed seemingly endless patience walking Hotaru through exercises designed to build up her stamina, and she stared with amazement along with Haruka and Michuru to see that Hotaru did get stronger. The changes even marveled her doctor, who after calling and talking with Ranma, promptly went off to meet one of the priests Ranma had studied under.

She watched as Ranma would get into sparring matches with Haruka in the park that quickly turned into all out fights. A few days later she was the proud owner of a small warehouse nearby. The spars got more interesting when Makoto caught on to them and joined in. Quite often it was Ranma against the both of them, and despite how hard they tried, Ranma would always win.

Of course, things might have been different had any of them transformed, but Ranma didn't know about that, so to even things out Setsuna joined in herself, except she resorted to truly underhanded tactics. She knew where he was ticklish and took advantage of the fact that he would not fight back against a girl who wasn't trying to injure him. Needless to say, it was a route after that.

She had the most fun watching the craziness he pulled off to avoid getting hit by cold water. He was becoming really good at that, but it was eerie how water would sometimes defy physics to go after him. Yes, that was truly entertaining, and more than once she had to pretend he was faster than he actually was at getting to hot water, and cover for him for a moment.

Setsuna knew that most of the inner Senshi were annoyed with her, particularly Minako who thought he would make a great boyfriend and of course Makoto who thought he looked like her sempai. She also had heard once or twice that he was two young for her, but really, who wasn't? She had outlived nations, although that was not precisely true either since much of that time had been spent in a time field at the gates where time passed much faster than normal. Still, she guessed with everything she was still well over two hundred years old. Two hundred plus compared to almost eighteen, yet she was growing to like him a great deal, and her plan while not a success yet, was still heading in the right direction.

About a month later they were sitting in the living room. They were watching some anime that Hotaru liked, one with a young girl would would catch magic cards of all things. Ranma was sitting in a single person leather chair, while Hotaru was between Michuru and Haruka on the couch. Setsuna came in and made room beside Ranma as she snuggled up against him. The show was almost half over when Hotaru tripped sending her glass of water unerringly towards Ranma, changing him to a soaked red head who was not wearing a bra.

Haruka's eyes popped and Setsuna reacted as she turned the surprised red head to face her and gave her a kiss that curled her toes. Hotaru laughed and laughed at the silly expressions on Ranma's face and on her momma and poppa's. It was several minutes before anyone found words, or in Ranma's case, remembered to breathe.

Haruka said, "All this time... All this time. You told us about a red head back then, but all this time..."

Setsuna said, "Hey, I like his guy side just fine mind you, but I figured once you saw that, I'd better hurry up."

Michuru licked her lips once before she caught herself staring. She said, "Shouldn't Ranma do something about, um that..."

Setsuna looked down and appraised her fiancé's drenched shirt and what it covered. Ranma finally summoned the focus to speak and figured out what they were referring to, "Hey, you're all girls."

"Your point?" asked Michuru dryly.

"But, but, its not natural."

Setsuna said, "You mean, you hadn't noticed?" She was amused that he had apparently forgotten, at least for now, that she already knew about his curse.

"I, I thought they were working out or something. I mean Akane would sometimes work out in her room. It sounded a little odd though."

Hotaru laughed and laughed before saying in a barely coherent voice, "I must be the only normal one here."

* * *

Author's Notes: This story is complete. The rest will be posted in a few days. Don't forget to click on the review button and let me know what you think.

* * *

2006-07-17 


	2. Chapter 2

**Setsuna's Revenge**

by Lerris Smith

Part II

Ranma's and Setsuna's relationship progressed after that point, with Setsuna making sure to give his male side equal or perhaps a bit more attention. Time passed, his eighteenth birthday came and surprise of all surprises, Ryoga somehow ran into them as they were heading out to a restaurant to eat.

"Ranma, how dare you leave Akane!"

Ranma dodged his attacks with careless ease, as he maneuvered him away from the others. He said, "Um, isn't that what you wanted?"

Setsuna said to Michuru and Haruka, "Take Hotaru and go ahead." The words, while seemingly ordinary, held a hint of command and they hurried along, making sure to avoid their fight.

After they were clear, Setsuna followed them for a bit and told Ranma to lead him to the warehouse they used for sparring. Ranma shrugged and did it. Ryoga was hard to put down at the best of times, and it would be better to do it someplace clear like that. Besides, he had attacked when their were innocents too close by.

Ryoga was in the middle of the warehouse when Setsuna removed her suit coat and said, "Ranma, I will handle this."

Ranma said dubiously while dodging, "Are you sure? I mean pig boy here is really stubborn and it takes a lot of hits to take him down."

"Running to hide behind a girl Ranma? I always knew you were a coward."

"Ranma just trust me," pleaded Setsuna.

Ranma hesitantly jumped and dodged around objects so he was on the other side of the room, which left Setsuna closer to Ryoga. Then, all of a sudden, Setsuna blurred. Punches and kicks seemed to toss Ryoga around like a ping pong ball before he fell down in agony, barely conscious.

She said coldly, "You never ever start a fight where there are children and others nearby. Do you understand?"

He nodded weakly before passing out. Setsuna then shouted, "Damn! What the hell is he made of? I think I fractured half the bones in my arms and legs."

She started to slump to the ground but Ranma caught her and said, "I shouldn't have let you fight. I'll get you to a hospital." Ranma could hardly believe that she had done what she had done. He had long ago figured out that she hid her true abilities. Their spars, while never taken seriously on her part, had revealed she was frighteningly fast when she wanted to be, but never anything on this scale.

She said, "Just carry me home. I'll heal by tomorrow."

As he lifted her gently into his arms, he said dubiously, "Are you sure?" He looked her over with his ki senses before saying, "I couldn't tell for a bit, but now I can see the damage. " He doubted that he himself could heal it that fast. Bone damage was difficult to heal, but ki reinforcement usually prevented that, at least when he fought.

Setsuna's cell phone rang, and at her request he set her down gently and got it. It was Haruka.

Haruka asked, "Is everything all right?" Ranma said out loud to Setsuna, "Haruka asks if everything is all right?"

Setsuna said, "Yes. I'll be fine."

"She says, she will be fine. You should have seen it. I didn't want to let her fight, but she insisted. She beat the crap out of him, but pig boy is harder than rock sometimes. She says she will be okay by tomorrow though. We are heading back home."

Ranma listened and said, "She says that she's glad you're alright and they would just get takeout and head back to the house."

"Give me the phone Ranma."

Ranma shrugged and gave her the phone. Setsuna winced slightly at the pain of moving her arm to position the phone. She said, "I'm fine. Stay out as long as you want." Ranma thought the last bit held an odd emphasis as Setsuna listened to whatever Haruka said, before hanging up the phone.

With great care, he carried her home and laid her on her bed. He then headed to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers. Ranma ended up helping to feed her, yet when offered she refused to take any Tylenol or anything.

Setsuna enjoyed her odd meal. She had managed to consume about half a glass of wine before she finished her food. Ranma started to leave, but she grabbed onto his hand and said, "Please stay."

Ranma gulped and nodded. It had been one of the few times they had been in the house by themselves. Setsuna smiled and said, "Kiss me."

"But you're hurt!"

"Well then, kiss me gently." She pulled on his hand a bit to encourage him, but he really needed little encouragement. He treated her like fragile china, yet at her gentle insistence they celebrated his eighteenth birthday.

Michuru and Haruka looked in on them early the next morning and then quietly left the room. As they walked to Hotaru's room to wake her for school, Haruka said, "It's about time," to which Michuru could only nod.

Michuru paused before Hotaru's door and asked, "Why were they glowing though?"

"I've no idea, but they looked fine to me, well other than I am a bit disappointed."

"Disappointed?" inquired Michuru.

"Ya, I thought for sure we'd find a red head in there this morning," said Haruka.

"Maybe tomorrow," offered Michuru hopefully.

* * *

Six months later a youma crawled out of the woodwork. Usagi Tsukino had been walking home from the crown arcade when it attacked relentlessly, never giving her any opportunity to transform as it played with her now broken body like a cat with a ball. Ranma-chan had been lucky to sense the attack, as she was walking home on another street some distance away, yet she got there just as Usagi thudded into a concrete wall with a sickening thud. 

For once in her life, Ranma-chan, lost control of her anger. To see a friend killed, for surely no one ordinary could have survived that, shattered some barrier in her. She seemed to disappear only to continuously reappear just as he landed crushing blow after crushing blow on the twisted parody of a woman's form that the youma wore.

It ended five minutes later when a man in a tuxedo threw a single rose that shot through the monster like an artillery shell before growing and consuming the monsters flesh in its rage. When it was done, a twenty foot tall rose bush stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

Sailor Pluto converged on the scene next to see Ranma-chan staring at her bloody hands and Tuxedo Kamen weeping over his love's mangled body. Pluto yelled, "Ranma. Give Usagi your energy fast or she will die. Your the only one with that level of control here."

Ranma-chan looked up and then bolted over. She had thought her friend was dead but wasted no time forcibly calming herself. With ki, the emotion that fueled it changed how much it hurt in combat. She considered confidence, but her confidence was shattered, so she turned to the only other strong positive emotion she had right now. She turned to her love for the woman behind her, who for some reason was in the odd clothing.

Somehow Tuxedo Kamen sensed what Ranma was doing, and pulled his panic back enough to do the same. He had only really ever been able to heal disorders of the spirit in the past, like when a heart crystal was stolen, yet now twin blooms of deep red bloomed from Ranma-chan and himself as Usagi was bathed in their love.

The energy resonated with the crystal in her broach and her body began to glow a soft golden color as the broach took the energy in and used it. First her bones shifted back into position, and then the flesh that was torn came back together. The back of her hair that had been ripped out in the fight regrew and finally the bruising began to fade.

Minutes passed as the miracle occurred, and the other Senshi soon gathered around them. Saturn moved to help, yet Pluto held her back saying, "It will be well."

A crowd began to gather, yet Uranus and Neptune held them back as the work proceeded. It was almost half an hour from when they began when Ranma-chan finally passed out, only to be caught by Tuxedo Kamen who was barely managing to stay awake himself. Just as Ranma-chan was falling, a tiny spark of golden light left Usagi and jumped to Ranma-chan's foot, but all save Pluto missed it.

Pluto opened a portal right in the middle of them, where there was space. Mars carried Usagi, while Uranus picked up Ranma-chan and Jupiter helped Tuxedo Kamen through. As Sailor Pluto walked over to the rose bush, a middle aged woman in the crowd asked, "What happened?"

Pluto bent down and carefully picked up a few of the rose petals that had been shaken off during the plant's rapid growth, before saying mysteriously, "A spark of hope was born." She then exited through the portal that closed behind her.

Usagi was almost recovered when they reappeared in the small wooded area behind the shrine. Pluto took Ranma's unconscious form from Uranus and walked over to Usagi who was still being held by Sailor Mars. She said, "I'm glad you are okay princess, but I need to talk to Ranma."

Usagi smiled at her and reached out to cup her left cheek with her right hand before saying, almost too softly to hear, "I'm glad for you."

Tears welled at the corner of Setsuna's eyes. One even touched Usagi's hand, before she turned and awkwardly summoned a portal while trying her best not to disturb Ranma-chan. Usagi could not help but to smile as the pair passed through.

* * *

Setsuna had never planned on telling him the truth, but she found herself doing exactly that, and not just the edited highlights. She waited for his inevitable condemnation, but saw nothing more than him thinking. Finally, a couple minutes later he said, "Feh. I should have known it was a setup, but none of the others were remotely that crafty." 

"And?" inquired Setsuna.

"Well, that would explain how you beat Ryoga back then, and of course your costume just now and the portals. Heck you even knew about my curse!"

"And? Aren't you mad or something?"

"Nah, but I want to spar with you guys transformed sometimes. You never fight seriously, except for that one time, and the others aren't good enough yet to be enough of a challenge."

"Why you! How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Love you just as much now as an hour ago. Not care a wit how we met, even if it initially was some twisted scheme to make your roommates jealous. Be grateful every meal that I don't have to eat the tomboy's cooking."

With that, Setsuna showed just how fast she could be. She called on her Senshi speed, yet did not transform. Ranma was very ticklish, especially after a bit of water. She didn't even win the rematch.

* * *

One month later Akane stumbled upon Venus and Mars cornered by a monster. She bashed it in with a ki fueled mallet. It was enough to stun the monster, before it knocked her into a nearby building, breaking her legs, and giving her a concussion in the process. Her actions bought the pair the time they needed to counter attack and the monster was soon dead. 

The next day Akane woke up in the hospital, and the doctor told her she would be in a wheel chair for several months, but would recover fully. Of course, the doctor had not seen her before Hotaru had laid hands on her.

* * *

"Momma! Momma! Lookie at the tv. Momma, I'm going to live in a castle like that when I grow up." The exuberant sandy haired boy jumped up and down on the carpet while waiting for his mother to come look. 

His mother, a sandy haired, middle aged woman walked in from the kitchen. She wore a white blouse and gray slacks, with a silver belt. A simple silver necklace completed her outfit. All appeared to be spotless, yet the lady and her clothing had a rumpled look that somehow managed to convey a refreshing cheerfulness. She read the text on the screen where it showed a wedding rehearsal in Himeji castle. She asked, "What channel are you watching dear?"

"I dunno Momma. I just kept pressing the button."

The sandy haired woman sat down on the couch to watch and was soon joined by her young son.

* * *

On a street not far from the castle, Sailor Pluto walked away from where a fat balding man and another taller were now disappearing. As she walked around the corner, she let her transformation drop. 

Ranma Saotome was sitting on the edge of a set of steps that led to the back of a building, while staring down at the concrete when Setsuna came around the corner. He wore his trademark clothing.

"Hey Ranma, we need to get going," said Setsuna.

"It's done then?"

"Yes. Don't worry it was just a minor temporal displacement. They will be back."

"Ya. I know. It's just that, for once, I was hoping..."

She pulled him to his feet and said, "I know, but you saw them in that bar plotting in the gates. It was the same bar they just came out of."

"Ya, my pop can be an idiot. Plotting to kidnap you, to force me to marry Akane, as if that would have worked." The last was said in a bitter sarcastic tone.

Setsuna pulled him to her and said, "I know you're scared. I know you spent years avoiding just this day." Ranma reached his own arms around her. Setsuna hesitated for a moment, and then with a touch of fear in her voice said, "If you want, we can call it off for now."

All of a sudden the hesitation seemed to slide off of Ranma. Setsuna knew it to partly be an act of will, but then she knew Ranma never let others see him in such a vulnerable state. He said, "Nah. I'm ready. Let's get to the castle."

With that Setsuna released him, opened a portal, and they stepped through. The castle was breathtaking, except Ranma noticed something odd. He said, "Hey, its night out. How can it be night out?"

Setsuna wore an amused smile when she said, "We are in castle Charon on Pluto."

"Huh? I don't get it. This place is great." He stared in amazement at the vast black marble floors and redstone columns that held up a crystalline ceiling that sparkled with starlight."

In an amused tone she said, "You're right the Senshi could have come here, but I have my reasons for choosing Himeji castle."

Ranma smiled. "You and your secrets, even from me, but then I like to be surprised occasionally, and you have a knack. So, what are we here for?"

"Your wedding clothes, but first I'll show you around."

After about an hour of walking, Ranma said, "Um, shouldn't we hurry? I didn't think we had that much time."

"We have as much time as we need. We will arrive on time."

Ranma looked into her eyes as comprehension dawned on him. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

As they finished their tour of Setsuna's castle, Ranma thought back on events of the past few days.

* * *

"You! What are you doing here?" yelled Ukyo as Ranma walked in her restaurant. Customers sensing impending violence placed money on the table, picked up their Okonomiyaki, and exited en masse. 

"Hey Ucchan," said Ranma cautiously.

"What do you want? First you leave town with some new fiancée without even saying goodbye, and now you walk in eight months later and I hear you're getting married?" she practically yelled.

Ranma winced. How had she found out? Then again, she undoubtedly had got the info from Nabiki, and he didn't want to know how Nabiki got the information in the first place. He said, "Um, Sorry?"

"Bastard!" She unshouldered her mega spatula and proceeded to whack the crap out of the martial artist who just sat there, calmly reflecting on how lucky he was that between Akane and Ryoga he had pretty much gained the equivalent of the Bakusai Tenketsu training.

She gave up a few minutes later and said, "Dang you Ranma! Can't you at least pretend to be hurt?"

"Um, ouch," he hazarded.

Ukyo set her spatula against the wall and disappeared into the back room coming back with a tall bottle that she blew the dust off of. She then pulled two glass glasses out from under the counter and filled each with several inches of dark liquid.

"Um, Ukyo, I don't drink."

"Drink or leave."

Ranma hesitated before bringing the glass to his lips and attempting to smell it casually. It had a sweet smell.

Ukyo said tiredly, "No, its not magicked, poisoned, drugged, or anything like that." Not that she hadn't been tempted, but that kind of thing had nenver worked in the past.

Ranma winced slightly as he drank a big gulp of it before sitting it down. Whatever it was, it was certainly strong. Why was he here again? Oh ya. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out an ornate envelope with Ukyo's name written with elegant and precise brush strokes.

He held it out to her, surprised to be just a little bit less steady that before. He didn't notice Ukyo absently refilling his glass before she reached over to take it.

Hours passed and thanks to the closed sign Ukyo set out they were left alone. Ranma managed to get completely drunk, and Ukyo was forced to sit through how much he loved life, Setsuna, her friends, little Hotaru, and how glad he didn't have to put up with the chaos of Nerima anymore.

In short, her plan to get him drunk and seduce him had failed utterly with the end result being him sleeping with his head hunched over the counter and her on her third refill as she read and reread the few words on the invitation.

Just when she thought she couldn't get more miserable, a gorgeous green haired red eyed woman came through the door that she just knew had to be her. The green haired woman said softly, "Hey, I can't blame a girl for trying."

Ukyo just looked up at her and said miserably, "I'll be there."

A small smile appeared on Setsuna's face that shifted into a mischievous grin. She said, "I'm sure he will appreciate it to have his best man there." With that she asked for a cup of water from Ukyo before spilling just enough on Ranma to change him to a her, but not enough to wake her up.

Setsuna then picked Ranma-chan up as Ukyo blearily held the door open for her. The last word Setsuna heard was Ukyo saying, "Bastard," but it had an almost a fond tone now.

Well, Ukyo thought, with the scholarship and her business she could live without him. She had before. Nothing had changed. It was not much of a comfort.

Setsuna opened a portal to carry Ranma-chan home. She supposed that she would have to deliver the invitations to the others hersef while Ranma slept it off. She was grateful that at least the Amazon's were no longer around.

* * *

Later that night Ranma woke, and Setsuna who had been right next to her woke with her. 

Ranma-chan said, "Ah, crap. Um." He was sure he had forgotten something, but it was all hazy.

"Don't worry. Ukyo said she will come, and I took invitations to your mother, the Tendos, and Dr. Tofu."

"Ah." She registered her words, but coherent thought was still a bit distant.

"I'm not sure if Akane will be there, but the rest will be. I managed to stop by the Tendo's when your father and Mr. Tendo weren't around, so I can't be sure what they will do."

A part of him was glad that he had avoided having to give Akane that, but he still half hoped she would be there. He said, "They will try something."

"Don't worry, dealing with petty amateurs is easy."

"That's good." Reassured, Ranma fell back asleep and Setsuna smiled, before doing the same.

* * *

Back in the present time in Himeji castle, in one of the biggest rooms near the great hall, the Senshi sat around a large oval table and dug into a pizza. 

Michuru said, "I thought I'd never see the day when the spider herself would marry."

Setsuna looked at her with a frosty glare. She hated that nickname and didn't want the inner's to pick it up.

Just as open war seemed about to be declared Usagi said, "First dibs on the ice cream!"

"Second!" yelled Hotaru.

Usagi reached the cooler the ice cream was in, only to see that not only was it already open, but that Artemis was eating out of the carton. "My ice cream!" wailed Usagi.

Luna pranced over and said, "Really, Artemis, acting like a common alley cat."

Artemis licked his lips and said, "Hey, it's butter pecan. I love this kind."

Setsuna wondered briefly what to do about Ranma's nekoken fear, but that was a problem for another day. Today was the day she was getting married. The thought still surprised her. Still, there was not much time left until the wedding practice was to begin. She hoped Usagi and the others were ready. It had taken a great deal of time and effort to prepare for today.

* * *

Ranma's party was preparing for the wedding in a room a couple doors down from where Setsuna and her friends were. His mother, Nabiki, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, and Ukyo were there. Akane was there, but she had wanted to stay in the audience with her friends. Ranma couldn't blame her, and was a little surprised she had come at all. Shampoo was in Canada of all places taking classes and planning on going to college. 

"I'm so proud of you son. I had high hopes with you and Akane, but you seem so much happier now than when you were at the Tendo's, and we owe Setsuna's family a great deal."

"I know mom, but I'm marrying her because I want to, not because pop welshed on a debt."

"I know. I know, but I'm just glad to see you happy, and once you're married you can give me lots and lots of grandbabies to spoil." Ukyo winced once at Nodoka's babble, but otherwise seemed to remain calm.

Ranma winced too. If only she knew. Well neither he nor Setsuna wanted children for some time, but rather than spoil his mother's mood he nodded in what he hoped was a noncommittal manner.

"Hey Saotome, where exactly did you get your clothing made? I've never seen anything like it," said Nabiki thinking this might be her understatement of the year. Ukyo perked up a bit as she also looked at the box of clothing that now lay open.

"I believe Suna-chan said it was one of the last things her mother made."

Ranma remembered how Setsuna had described the ensemble when she had given him the box.

* * *

"My mother liked to design clothing. This is one of the last pieces she made. She used to tease me that she was making it for my husband, although I think she was just having fun. I know the outfit is a little different, but I would really like you to wear it. There is enough magic on it that I think it will all fit." 

Ranma looked down at the black ensemble complete with, belt, boots, a slightly curved sword and matching sheath. On a second look, the shirt and pants were actually such a dark violet as to appear black, rather than actual black. The shirt had twin stripes of blue so pale as to almost be white running up the outside of the sleeves. The boots, belt, bracers and sword appeared to be made of the same pale blue material."

He pulled the sword from its scabbard. The blade gleamed almost white as he drew it, yet the faint blue remained. He swung it experimentally a few times, noting how light and perfectly balanced it was, before sheathing it again.

Setsuna continued with, "The materials in the outfit are derived from a special type of wood from the Ceras trees that used to grow on Venus together with the leaves from the Tiana flower that grew on Mercury. Even with the environmental construct it was difficult to get flowers to grow on Mercury."

"The majority of the dark violet almost black material is derived from the Tiana flowers, while the light blue, almost white material is generally from the Ceras Trees. Both materials have the very rare property of retaining magic as well as being extremely resistant to damage. The clothes the senshi wear were originally partly based on the same materials, yet now are almost purely fabricated out of magic." Almost as an after thought she added, "The clothing wouldn't even be damaged by a bullet, but the impact would still be transfered to the person."

Ranma gave an absent nod as he pondered this silk like clothing. It wasn't in his favorite colors or anything, yet just to have something that wouldn't get torn up in his fights, but wait a second, this was for his wedding.

Setsuna, as if reading his thoughts, said, "You can wear this later too if you end up fighting alongside us. It should help protect you a little bit. The disguise pen I have can make it so you are not recognized, regardless of what you wear, and the magic in this will keep it, if not necessarily you, whole."

Ranma gave a half nod again. Simply put, it was a very light weight set of armor, except this would not restrict his movements in the slightest. He said softly, "I don't know what to say. Thanks." The thanks was said in a fond tone.'

* * *

Back in the present, Nabiki stared at the outfit as Ranma's mother said, "Well, don't just sit there, go and get changed. I have to see this on you." 

Ranma returned a few minutes later. The clothing was the same as before. The sleeves only went about three quarters of the way down, leaving just enough space for the bracers.

His mother handed him the scabbard, which he quickly attached to the place on the belt where it seemed to go. When Ranma looked up she was staring at the elegant sword with what he now noticed was dark violet script down the side of the almost white blade. She swung it a few times with an elegance he had never before seen her use with a sword. She seemed puzzled before handing it out to him.

"It is a strange blade son. Incredibly light, yet it seems to sing through the air. Do you know what is written on it?"

"No mother," although he made a mental note to ask Setsuna sometime. Ukyo, Nabiki, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi just looked on, not truly surprised, for little to do with Ranma surprised them anymore, but curious nonetheless. He finished the outfit by closing the catch on the bracer on his left forearm.

This caused the entire outlet to glow softly for a brief moment, and then suddenly the stripes on the arms of the shirt were gone, replaced by some kind of runic symbols in the same pale blue, almost white color. They seemed to start with the pattern inlaid in the bracers and twisted around the sleeves until they crawled along the front of the shirt, almost like a necklace, and then rejoined the pattern on the other sleeve.

Nabiki said dryly but a touch shakily, "Gee Saotome, I thought my little sister was the one who liked such things," referring of course to the battle dogi Akane had acquired at one point.

Ranma said wryly, "It was a gift, and I always liked silk."

Nabiki felt the fabric in his sleeve before saying, "Silk you say. I don't think so. This is softer than silk somehow. Just what is it?"

Nodoka said, "It doesn't matter, except, I think that somehow that blade, maybe the whole outfit has a story every bit as honorable as the Saotome blade." Of course, she couldn't help but feel that the blade's history was deeper still, making the Saotome honor blade's, in comparison, more like that of a toy, but she would never say that out loud.

While Nabiki could not quite get the thoughts of how many ways she could make money from that outfit out of her head, the other Tendo sister present had caught herself staring from time to time, much to the slight annoyance of her date. She said absently, "It fits him well."

Ukyo perked up at those words. She had been trying to blend into the wall. She may have agreed to be here, but this was torture. Still, she looked up and her lips parted slightly. It was a rather odd scene, for with her breasts bound again, and in the formal tuxedo, she looked every inch the bishonen male as she said, "Ya, you look great Ranchan."

To herself she cursed the gods, Ranma, and everyone else she could think of that she was now dressed as the best man, rather than the bride. She mentally added a curse for Akane too, who had chickened out and stayed in the audience.

Nabiki, now that she allowed herself to see it, realized her sister was right. Such simple clothing would have made most men look average, but on Ranma's excellent physique they hid little. He truly did look like a knight in a story, well maybe more like a knight out of an anime.

The bells began to ring, and Ranma knew that it was time to take his position.

* * *

Expressions of suprise, jealously, and more than a little bit of awe were heard as the bride and the groom's groups came out. It was more so for the bride's, simply because of their number, yet the response to seeing the groom was not much less. One such blue black haired young woman in the audience gulped as she again wondered how it had all turned out like this. 

Ranma's breath was taken away as he looked upon his bride to be, well his bride to be and all of her friends really, but Suna-chan first and foremost. Everyone but himself and their group thought this was the practice run for the wedding, and that it was merely a last minute thing, that Usagi Tsukino would fulfill the role of the priest in the run through.

Ranma didn't know of course that this was being broadcast live, on a fairly obscure channel in hi definition to the entire country of Japan, and of course the entire country of Japan didn't know that the bride's group was in fact the prince of Earth together with the princess of every planet in the solar system, including the moon. They each even wore their formal dresses, that, if you were a citizen of the lunar court a few thousand years ago, you would have recognized as a sign of their royal heritage.

Ranma still thought it a crazy idea, and he didn't know about the cameras, yet without their disguise fields making it impossible for the casual observer to remember exactly what they looked like, they were just ordinary appearing young women in elegant, if simple dresses. He was almost certain that this was a part of one of Setsuna's greater schemes, and that was alright with him, as it was also, well it was also where he admitted to the world that he had finally made his choice. All he had to do was survive today, both this 'practice' and the 'real' one a few hours later.

* * *

The others took their seats leaving only his mother and Ukyo behind him with Haruka and Michuru behind Setsuna while Usagi shown in her full princess regalia. Ann had just finished rushing back into the living room with the soda she grabbed as the television showed Usagi start to speak the all important lines. 

"Do you, Ranma Saotome, Take Setsuna Meio of the house of Meio as your wife, to protect, to love, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

HIs voice was dry, yet it was also clear and carrying, right out to the little speaker on the television in Ann's home as he said, "I do."

"Do you, Setsuna Meio, take Ranma Saotome, heir of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, to be your husband, to protect, to love, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Usagi took a golden chalice from a little alcove that Setsuna had not noticed before. Her eyes almost gave her surprise away when she she saw it. She hadn't expected Usagi to summon the actual grail for this. Usagi said, "Then by the sharing of drink, may your two lives become as one."

She held the grail out to Ranma who took the cup and tilted it gently so that Setsuna could drink. She then took the offered cup from from him and allowed him to drink from her hand. After Ranma drank they seemed to glow for a brief moment, but most took it as the sun playing tricks through the high windows.

Usagi smiled at the pair and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-"

Her words trailed off as Setsuna and Ranma did just that. Usagi just smiled, and for a brief moment all in the room smiled, as did Ann and her little son as they watched on television.

It was odd for a wedding to be held in HImeji castle, let alone be broadcast on television, yet she was glad she saw it. The announcer said that the normal wedding would be in an hour when the priest arrived, but that due to the time they would be switching over to news now. It was all very strange, yet the dishes would not do themselves, so after giving her child a brief hug she got back up to go in the kitchen, wishing that just once her husband could look so gallant.

* * *

The morning after the wedding, Michiru peeked in the door to Setsuna's room and was surprised to find it occupied, by rather rumpled red and green hair no less. The door opened up a little more as Haruka peeked with her. They both had matching grin's on their faces as they closed the door gently. 

As they walked back to the kitchen, Michuru said, "It looks's like you got your wish."

"Of course," grinned Haruka, "Now, why don't we make something with a lot of carbohydrates. I don't believe either of us has to be anywhere for awhile, after all."

Michiru gave her a mischevious smile as she started to get ingredients out.

* * *

Ranma said softly yet with sarcasm, "They are gone you know." 

Setsuna grinned at her lover and said coyly, "Well, we are here."

Ranma-chan face took on a silly grin as Setsuna bent down for a kiss. Maybe Setsuna was a little petty, and maybe they did just travel back across the solar system just to be in this place, at this time, when those two opened the door, but, well, right now all was right in the world.

* * *

A few days after the wedding, Ranma, the Tendo sisters, and Ukyo all spent their first days in college, although Ranma was enrolled in a different college than the others. At Setsuna's insistance Ranma had ended up enrolled in the same college as Haruka, Michuru, and Ami. Ranma thought that it was mostly so that they could protect each other. Setsuna even enrolled in some of the classes Ranma was in. 

The other inner Senshi save Hotaru would follow in a year after they graduated high school. Shampoo would be in a Canadian high school for the next several years catching up, before she too went to college. She could not go home, having failed to marry Ranma, and it was still an honor to be one of the few from her village that got a college education, or so her great grandmother had said.

Cologne had forced Mousse to return home to the village with her, whereupon she had retired from leading the council to makeup for her failure with Ranma. Happosai, well no one knew where he was. Genma, found himself able to move once more from where he had been frozen before the wedding, but for some reason almost two months had passed and the wedding was long over. He finally gave up and moved back in with Soun. They even taught one class a week now.

Kasumi's relationship with Dr. Tofu fell apart a few months after Ranma left, yet after some work on their part they got back together several months later and were now happily married.

Nabiki received two offers to join the Yakuza. She pondered each for a week, yet in the end politely refused both. Later, she ended up working as a lawyer and even ended up defending the one person who had approached her before, who was now accused of money laundering.

He had thanked her when he was acquitted and had asked if there was anything that she might need in the future to which she responded, "I did my job to the best of my ability. My secretary has a log of the hours I worked." He nodded and left after paying his bill. Three months later, shortly after she flipped through some of Ranma's wedding photos, she donated an amount about ten percent higher than what she had received on that case to a charity that helped disadvantaged youths stay off the street.

* * *

Two years later Setsuna and Ranma were having a picnic with the other Senshi, including Mamoru who had finally become Usagi's husband when Ami said casually, "Ranma looks almost exactly the same today as when we met him." 

"So do we," chirped Minako.

"That's just it. We are supposed to age slowly and finally stop aging at about the same age Setsuna has, but Ranma has nothing to do with the moon kingdom."

Setsuna grinned and Ranma caught it. He said playfully, "Out with it, Suna-chan. What are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Setsuna casually.

"Just tell us," said Rei.

"Okay, if you insist. You see Ranma has excellent mastery of his own body's energy. I've never heard anyone obtain that level of mastery before they are sixty, and those are very rare." Of course, Ryoga had been close, but his mastery was twisted, and the other Senshi deserved better than him anyway, at least in her opinion.

"What does that mean?" asked Ami.

"Well, his natural ki mastery, along with some bleed-over of my own energy as a Senshi, and two other things, has apparently stopped, or nearly stopped his aging process." Michuru blushed as she figured out exactly when that spill-over tended to occur.

Ami said in a clinical, yet thoughtful tone, "Interesting. You mentioned a couple other things."

"Well, those are of course Usagi's fault."

"My fault?" asked the blond who was sitting inside her husband's arms.

"Yep, your fault. Somehow, unconsciously you reached out to thank Ranma when he and Mamoru supplied all that energy the crystal used to heal you back then. When you did, the crystal interpreted your request and bequeathed him with a touch of your own power."

"I remember that. It was such a warm feeling, and oh. Does that mean Ranma's a Senshi? What about the other?" She had a feeling she knew, at least about the second.

"No more than Mamoru is and as to the second, you had us drink from the grail itself during our wedding. Of course that is going to do something," she said with wryly.

"You did what? I don't remember seeing that." said Rei.

Haruka grined a mischievous grin as she said, "Ya, I could hardly believe it and I was standing behind them as they knelt and drank from the grail itself. I'm surprised no one noticed that after Usagi took it back from them it disappeared, but then I guess with them kneeling and turned away from the audience you couldn't get a clear look."

"I thought it looked familiar," said Ami faintly, as she pieced the puzzle together. She then said, "What does this mean for Ranma then?"

"He probably won't ever be able to use that touch of power for anything useful, but then he never needed more power. He does, however, have a link to us now that is deeper than any I could have ever given him."

"That was convenient," added Rei with a touch of sarcasm.

Minako added dryly, "It does seem to be, particularly how she found him in the first place."

Oh yes, Setsuna thought, they were still a bit jealous. She had meant to make Haruka and Michuru jealous in the beginning or to at least wipe that arrogant smirk off their faces, and she had to admit she had done the later, but she hadn't really thought about how the other Senshi would react. Of course, the bigger question was whether she had gotten her revenge for all the noise that pair had made in the past, and thinking back over the last couple of years she had to admit that she had.

Finally, after a few more moments, Setsuna leaned back into Ranma's embrace and clasped his hands in hers before saying in a fond yet cryptic tone, "It was destiny."

Neither Setsuna nor Ranma would say more on the subject, much to the annoyance of the unattached Senshi present.

* * *

On a sidewalk less than a mile away, a rosebush continued to grow and bloom. After hearing the story from the civilians present, the local government had elected to build a granite block structure surrounding it. It had even bloomed through the subsequent winters, just as it had that day years ago. 

Bonsai trees were placed around the bush to give it a measure of protection from being disturbed. There was even a set of panels that could be put in place to protect it from the worst weather, and unlike so many city projects they had been put up religiously anytime the need arose.

The businesses nearby had seen a great increase in business since then, for the place had become a local legend. Some even came to believe that the roses' fragrance healed the body, yet most just felt the need to come, to run their hands over the carved lettering on the side that said, "Hope," and then go on their way.

* * *

Author's Notes: This story is finished, or at least that is the plan. I might someday write more on this, but for now it is done. 

In the preliminary response to this on Fukufics, the largest complaint seemed to be wanting things to be covered in more detail, and that is consistent with a few reviews as well. When asked which part they wished expanded most, the wedding scene was the most popular choice, and hence why it is somewhat longer than the paragraph that originally mentioned it. All in all, I added around five thousand words in a night or so, when I went back and expanded on that. Of course, not all of it directly related to the wedding.

Simply put, I had intended this to take only a finite span of time, and then I would get back to other stories. In the end I probably spent about twice as much time as I had intended to on this. This could certainly be expanded into a full length novel later, but it is questionable if I will ever get to it.

I will be working on the next chapter of Minako's Story next and then back to Ice Squared as time permits. Ice Squared will likely next see a book two start that begins with a summary of all that has gone before. The start of a new book does not mean that the first book saw a definitive ending, but it is more a sign that by restarting with a summary I can remind everyone, including myself of all that has gone before.

All in all, I actually do like short simple stories sometimes. I just have a tendency to setup plots that usually are difficult to do in a short and simple manner. Still, I had fun writing it, and that was most of the point.

Don't forget to click on the review button and let me know what you think.

* * *

2006-07-18 


End file.
